The Spy and the Assasin
by BrenRome
Summary: B-Day Present for Rurrlock God-of-Power! Eggsy was given a simple assignment, but things escalate quickly when a mysterious masked figure is gunning for the same target. (I own NOTHING but my OC's. This is for FAN-purposes ONLY. Please don't sue!)


**Hey, everyone. So yeah. 2017 has been a bit of a rough year, I know. But I'm still not giving in no matter how hard people both inside and outside of my country may want to. Always remember; your world truly ends when you admit defeat and give up entirely. As long as you resist against what you know is wrong, you have not lost anything. That being said, despite my time away from fanfiction (I'm still waiting for OC Submissions for my Star Trek: Lightyear story, I'd really like some submissions, guys,) I'm here to do my annual fanfic b-day present for my fanfic-brother-from-another-mother, Rurrlock God-of-Power. This is a crossover between two characters from two series by a writer we both enjoy. That of course being** _ **Kick-*****_ **and** _ **Kingsman: The Secret Service**_ **. A fair warning that this has some spoilers for the recent movie sequel** _ **Kingsman: The Golden Circle**_ **(which if you haven't seen, you should as it's the feelgood movie of the year despite what critics would have you believe. Trust me. You'll understand by the end of the film why I at least had a big satisfied grin on my face afterwards.) Hope you enjoy, Rurrlock. Oh, and I own NONE of these characters. This is for fan-purposes ONLY so please don't sue! Enjoy!**

It was 8:00 PM when Gary "Eggsy" Unwin entered the casino. A former-street-kid-turned-Super-Spy, Eggsy had been told to come to this location due to a well-known local crime-lord attending tonight. His name was Dragostov Mokoil, a well-known Russian Weapons Trader who was supplying "gifts" to foreign countries. Naturally, with the American government being just as idiotic as ever and deciding not to get involved but rather do everything in their power to destroy the world, Kingsman had sent Eggsy to learn what Dragstov was planning for tonight, and then deal with him as needed.

Eggsy waited until he saw Dragostov arriving with his own eyes. The man was built like an oversized body builder and had two beautiful women around each arm. Eggsy quickly finished his drink and snuck away from the main floor, quickly taking to the roof. After setting up a position that he could view the next-door secluded meeting from, Eggsy set-up his devices to allow him to listen in on whatever Dragonstov was saying. Thirty minutes later, Dragostov arrived with some men in fancy suits as they began talking about his latest 'products.' Said products ranged from chemical weapons, to guided homing missiles, things that would be able to conquer a middle-eastern warzone without leaving the comfort of your home.

Suddenly, Eggsy felt a gun barrel on the back of his head. He was more surprised when he heard a voice that sounded no older than 12-Years-Old.

"Turn around, prick. Or that nice suit of yours is going to look pretty nasty."

Eggsy did as he was told and looked at his opponent in shock. Indeed, it was a 12-Year-Old girl. She was dressed in a full-body purple Kevlar suit with a purple-colored schoolgirl skirt. She had army gloves and boots, not to mention a number of guns and grenades on her character, topped off with a large pink utility belt with the words 'HG' in the center. She also wore a purple wig and eye mask.

"Aren't you a little young to be carrying such weapons?" Eggsy asked.

"That's none of your concern, pretty-boy." The young girl said, "So walk away now. Dragonstov's mine."

Eggsy nodded as he secretly reached behind his back, whipping out his handgun.

"Sorry, love." He apologized, "But I can't back down."

With that, the two began firing at each other. Neither opponent could hit the other, but bullets went flying past the two as they just barley dodged each other's assault. Both took cover behind some AC Vents. Eggsy fired some rounds until he was out and reloaded. The young girl fired her rounds until she too had to reload. Once she had, she looked up only to see the young Kingsman run up and punch her right in the face. She staggered back, drawing her sword.

"Nice sword." Eggsy commented, bringing out a small pen.

"A pen-knife?" The young girl smirked, almost in disbelief, "Really? You're coming after me with a pen-knife?"

"Actually…" Eggsy corrected, hitting the back of the pen and turning it the other way. Instead of the writing end of the pen coming out, it was a long blade of steel, "It's a pen-sword, young lady."

The two rushed at each other, both striking and blocking as fast as they could. Each were evenly matched until the young girl kicked Eggsy in the knee, causing him to fall to the ground and allowing her to knock the pen-blade out of his hands. However, Eggsy thrusted his knee forward, socking her in the chest and then kicked her further away as she dropped her sword, and the spare one in her holster fell out. Eggsy marched forward, taking both swords and then used them to keep the girl in place without injuring any vital areas. Eggsy might've been a Kingsman, but he didn't murder any innocents. It was that code that helped him foil Valentine and save the world from his SIM Card attack.

"Now tell me who you are and why you're so interested in Dragostov Mokoil?" Eggsy demanded.

"Seriously?!" The young lady asked, "You don't know who the f*** I am?"

Eggsy tried to think. He could've sworn he saw her face before, but couldn't place it for the life of him at the moment.

"Look, I want Mokoil dead too." The girl noted, "He helped set my father up for a fall, and I'm supposed to have gutted him by this point!"

Eggsy thought it over and then nodded.

"All right then." He said, handing her swords back.

"That's it? Really?" The young girl asked.

"Do you want to kill Mokil or not?" Eggsy asked, "Then let's stop arguing and get to it."

The girl nodded and the two backed up. With that, they ran forward and jumped into the Skylight, as they began to fall. The young girl took out a grappling hook as Eggsy fired a device from his watch capable of suspending his weight and allowing him to reach the ground safely. The people bellow looked up only for the two intruders to start firing their guns before the thugs had the time to react. One bullet hit a goon through the mouth. Another hit him through his chest. Whatever the case, nearly half of them had dropped before the two assailants hit the ground safely. They looked up to see Mokil who seemed horrified. He attempted to leave, but the young woman brought out an iPhone which she pressed. Suddenly, the doors closed leaving Mokil and what remained of his goons trapped with the two infiltrators.

"Place is locked down until I say so." The young girl noted as Eggsy nodded rather impressed. He wondered if she was related to Merlin or Roxy by any chance. He dismissed it since her voice sounded more American.

"You got Mokil?" Eggsy asked.

"He's so dead." The young woman responded, bringing out another gun.

Eggsy turned his attention to the thugs. As one lunged at him, he struck with his umbrella, hitting him in the ear and making the goon stagger back in pain. He smacked another in the face and then used the hook end to trip him on the floor before taking him out with a boot-to-the-head. Eggsy then used the front-end to jab the next one in the throat before using the bottom half-end of the umbrella to throw him to the ground. Finally, Eggsy opened the umbrella to shield himself from the last one who took out a pistol and kept firing until he was empty. Eggsy fired a stun-bullet which sent the guy to the ground knocked out cold.

The young girl meanwhile, attacked Mokil. He attempted to shoot at her, but she easily dodged him, sliding between his legs. She swung back around and drew her sword, slicing off one of his hands. She then used the sword as a pole to raise herself up to slice his entire right arm off. As she came down, Dragostov attempted to kick her, but she thrusted her sword into his foot, and then turned and pulled, taking off his toes, and sending him to the ground. As he groaned in pain, Eggsy approached him.

"Hit-Girl…please…" He begged.

"Better make your last moments count." Hit-Girl said, turning to Eggsy, "He's all yours."

"Hello, Mister Dragostov." Eggsy introduced, "You want to tell me how a crime lord like yourself gets involved in selling weapons to other countries?"

"My organization is vast and wide." Dragostov spat, "Even Richmond Valentine's wealth was nothing compared to the funding my organization has. We will reveal ourselves when we are ready. Then it will be over for you…and your precious organization."

"Well thanks for nothing." Eggsy replied sarcastically, "But you killed her father. So you're dead right now."

Eggsy watched as Hit-Girl drew her katana blade and sliced the man's head off. That's when Eggsy suddenly remembered where he knew her from. It was years ago, long before he knew of Kingsman's existence.

"Oh my god." Eggsy realized, "You're that American Super-Hero, aren't you?"

Hit-Girl looked at him.

"I was." She replied bluntly.

"I saw that video of you with Kick-Ass and that other hero." Eggsy pointed out.

"The other one was my Dad." Hit-Girl said solemnly, "This piece of crap was hired by Frank D'Amico to frame him and caused my mother to overdose on pills. But not before she gave birth to me. Daddy trained me before he died and I've been on my own for a while now."

Eggsy nodded, understanding all too well. He felt the same thing both when growing up without his real Dad, and when Valentine killed Harry Hart.

"Well, I might not've gotten him to talk." Eggsy pointed out, reaching down and retrieving a gold ring from the dead crime lord's body, "But this might give me and my friend's a clue to what's going on."

"Good luck." Hit-Girl acknowledged as she prepared to leave, "You weren't nearly as half-bad in a fight."

"Hit-Girl." Eggsy called, as she stopped to look at him, "Just so you know, I grew up without a father and lost the only father figure in my life who trained me. If you're willing, I could help train you and refine your skills. You could help people again with more resources to do so, and without the fear of being arrested. You might be an American, but I see there's a lot of potential in you and that you have a need to help others. Interested?"

Hit-Girl thought, but shook her head.

"Sorry." She apologized, "But I've never been one for working with any government organizations."

She brought out a notebook and tore out a page which she handed to Eggsy.

"But if you really want to help someone, you can help these people." Hit-Girl explained, "I'm sure you know of how superheroes became banned in America. These are a list of people I've…fallen out of touch with. If you ever stop by, look some of these up and give these ones some training. They could probably use it. Okay?"

"Sure." Eggsy said.

"Thanks." Hit-Girl smiled and with that she was off.

Eggsy looked over the list. There were quite a few names on here. He'd have to ask Merlin or Roxy to help create a secure safe for these individuals so that nobody else could get to them. Eggsy figured that while the American Superheroes went down, the Supervillains from America could be undercover and waiting for their moment to strike. If they were as bad as Richmond Valentine was, or as this mysterious organization Dragostov worked for was implied to be, Eggsy would help Hit-Girl by keeping her allies' identities secret. He'd also ask for a brief leave of absence at some point when he wasn't dating Tilde to travel to America to help a few of them out as Harry did for Eggsy.

Before Eggsy put the note away, he took a look at the first name on the list that stuck out to him a bit.

"Abby Adriene." He mused, "I guess you'll be the first American Superhero I assist then."

As Eggsy straightened himself out and left, he was unaware of a drone that briefly passed over the hideout.

…

"Poppy!" Charlie Hesketh declared, as he entered the bowling alley.

Poppy Adams looked away from the ball she'd rolled down the lane as it struck down all the pins.

"It appears Dragostov's dead." He said, "I'm afraid to say that your plan to get the two to kill each other failed."

"Did he spill the beans on us?" Poppy asked.

"No, Ma'am." Charlie acknowledged, "He just said that we'd be coming for him."

"That we shall." Poppy smiled, resting her hand on a piece of glass containing bowling pins and bowling balls, "Speaking of which, how do you feel about a visit to England?"

….

 **Well, there you go everyone! Hope you enjoyed! Long-time readers like Rurrlock will probably recognize Abby Adriene from my American Woman/One-Man** _ **Kick-*****_ **Fanfiction. The reason for the inclusion is to allow me to announce that soon I will be starting a soft-reboot for One-Man. Given everything that's happened in recent times, I'm going to update the series and move the location of the action from Florida to California. When this will be, I can't say as I'm also currently working a full-time job on Weekdays, but I will try to get it out when I can. Hope you enjoyed this present, Rurrlock! Oh, and once more I own NOTHING but my OC's. This is for FAN-Purposes only, so PLEASE don't sue.**


End file.
